As will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, the ability to reliably and reproducibly sense and/or detect chemical entities including pollutants and/or energetics in a gaseous phase has become profoundly important in contemporary society. Given this importance, methods and structures which facilitate such detection would represent a welcome addition to the art.